


Real Good

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 80’s music, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Patrick Brewer’s ass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: David just really likes Patrick’s ass.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Real Good

**Author's Note:**

> Not me, anonymously making my first post in over a year. 
> 
> Title and whatever the hell this is from Salt-N-Pepa’s “Push it.”

Standing over the stove, Patrick intently stirs the bolognese. The sauce is nearly finished, possibly his best batch yet. He’s reaching to turn off the gas to the burner when the playlist thrumming through the speaker shuffles to the next song. 

The opening lines and beat are unmistakable. 

**Ah. Push it  
Ah. Push it.**

“Ooh, baby, baby!” Patrick joins in. He glances over at David who is curled up on the couch, pretending to be disinterested in both the nearly complete dinner on the stove and his husband's ridiculous antics. “Baby, baby!” 

Patrick turns the stove off, continuing with another round of “oh, baby, baby.” This time with every “baby” punctuated by a sharp move of his hips to the side, causing his thick ass to swing with it, stopping with a slight jiggle as he quickly stops at each side, his tight grey joggers doing an excellent job of highlighting the abrupt yet fluid motions. 

“Get up on this!” Patrick continues, with a full body shimmy, ass shaken unmistakably in David’s direction. 

And that’s it. David’s done. He won’t stand by and be taunted by his husband’s very nice, very round ass. Bolognese be damned. 

David grabs a small bottle of lube out of the side table next to the couch, and stalks the short distance into the kitchen. 

David grabs his husband by the waist and spins him so that Patrick’s front faces the kitchen island and his ass faces David. 

“Oh, I’ll get up on this.” He lowly growls into Patrick’s ear. 

David manages to pull down his lounge pants while keeping Patrick bent over the island with a firm hand to the back. David then moves to pull Patrick’s joggers and briefs down, that perfect ass finally exposed. 

One hand still holding Patrick in place, David places a dollop of lube at the top of Patrick’s ass, watching it slide down and disappear between his cheeks. For good measure he delivers a quick smack to the seat of Patrick’s right cheek, watching as the vibrations flow through the flesh 

David then tosses the lube and uses his free hand to grab his own cock. Using the head of his cock, he dips between and spreads the lube around the warm space where Patrick’s ass cheeks meet, thoroughly coating his cock in the process. 

Patrick hazards a glance over his shoulder, only to see David’s dark eyes absolutely transfixed on where the head of his cock is currently disappearing into the depths of Patrick’s slick ass. “Yes, David. Yes, _baby_!” He says. 

David’s head snaps up to meet Patrick’s, currently plastered with a gleeful grin. Patrick nods, and David throws his head back as he begins to push his cock further into his husband’s ass. 

David thrusts, starting from the round, curved bottom of Patrick’s glorious ass, lightly gliding over his hole, until the tip of his cock peeks through the top of Patrick’s ass cheeks. He continues thrusting, pleasure growing with each slide. “Patrick. Fuck. Your ass. It’s so hot. So perfect.” 

Patrick can only mumble a reply, muted with pleasure by the consistent slide of David’s cock across his hole.

David then uses his hands, one on the outside of each cheek, pushing them together, causing the space around his cock to tighten and deepen. He thrusts wildly, in and out, as Patrick’s cheeks give way and deliver slick, warm pleasure. 

“Patrick, fuck. Oh god, I…” David says as he pushes one final time into Patrick, emptying himself into the warmth, his upper body falling over onto Patricks back. 

“David… my god.” Patrick mutters with a hitch in his breath. 

David pulls Patricks waist towards him, away from the counter, and reaches into the front of Patrick's pants that are still somehow pulled up. He finds Patrick’s swollen cock and grasps it in his warm, slick hand.

“Yes, please!” Patrick manages, and a few pumps of David’s talented hand later, Patrick is spilling over David’s fist, bonelessly dropping his chest back to the counter. 

They both lay there momentarily, catching their breath and luxuriating in the afterglow. That is, until David looks towards the stove and is reminded of the dinner put on hold. 

“Now… I believe there was bolognese?”


End file.
